


Rhythm of the Rain

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke knows their fight started over something stupid. It was pointless but now he was out standing in the rain alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the new Fall Out Boy album and this came from several of the songs, mainly "Jet Pack Blues"

                “Would you quit leaving your shit around?” Rin snapped as he came into the living room and flicked a dirty shirt at Sousuke, hitting him in the face. “How many times do I have to ask that? Seriously Sousuke,” He added with a bite in his words that let Sousuke know that Rin was already in a bad mood.

                Unfortunately for both of them, so was Sousuke.

                “It was a mistake, I was in a hurry this morning!” Sousuke responded and Rin just glared and gave a clear snort of disbelief. It made Sousuke’s temper rise as the redhead didn’t believe him or didn’t seem to care. “You act like I don’t do anything around here _ever_!” He snapped angrily when Rin was turning to leave the room. He instantly spun back to reply.

                “Well do you? I sure as hell don’t see it!” Rin hissed back at him.

                In the back of Sousuke’s mind he knew this was stupid. He knew it was pointless and they didn’t need to argue over it but he couldn’t help it as his natural stubbornness kicked in. It started with a little problem like laundry and soon they mounted into a full scale argument. Sousuke was now on his feet and they were up in each other’s faces as their tempers rose, combine with the stresses they had both been feeling that week, and caused an eruption from both sides.

                “I do everything you ask and it’s like I’m still not good enough for you Rin!” Sousuke snarled and for a moment, both of them fell silent. Sousuke had struck a chord and instantly wanted to take it back as hurt flashed in Rin’s eyes. His teal eyes looked away, turning to the ground instead. “W-What more do you want from me?” he asked in a much quieter voice.

                “I… I don’t know…!” Rin hissed and when Sousuke looked back up, Rin’s eyes were watering.

                “Well let me know when you figure that out then.” Sousuke snapped before he walked past Rin and threw open the front door. Rin was left in a stunned silence as Sousuke slammed the door shut behind him and walked out into the rain outside.

                Sousuke didn’t know where he was going, but he needed to go clear his head and cool off as his blood was still boiling. The rain was starting to soak though his clothes and hair as he went down the road and it was slowly calming him down as he walked. As he went further, his guilt grew as he realized how he had just walked out on Rin over a stupid fight that started over laundry. He felt like an idiot. He knew Rin and himself had been having a rough week. Rin’s training had increased again and Sousuke was having a bad week with physical therapy. He was almost done healing his shoulder and the doctors said he would be able to swim again soon, but he was getting impatience with it now. With all of this going on, they had hardly seen each other and now that he realized it, it only made Sousuke feel worse.

                “Shit…” He muttered under his breath, his only anger left was only towards himself now as he looked down at the damp ground. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hardly registered the sound of footsteps until they were practically next to him.

                “Sousuke!” Rin shouted behind him and Sousuke stopped then turned around. Running after him was Rin, his red hair soaked and stuck to his face. His eyes were still rimmed red from crying, which he probably still was but the rain made it so Sousuke couldn’t tell. Rin caught up to him but stopped a few feet away.

                “Sousuke…” Rin repeated, looking up at him before swallowing hard and continuing. “P-Please don’t leave… I’m sorry.” He finished in a near whisper and Sousuke was stunned. Rin hardly ever actually apologized for anything… and yet here he was, standing in the frozen rain with him. The surprised kept him silent and Rin looked scared that Sousuke was about to start yelling again. “I-I was being stupid, I shouldn’t have…” He started again but Sousuke cut him off by closing the distance between the two of them and wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

                Rin was shivering lightly in his arms, from both the cold and him crying, but he quickly slid his arms around Sousuke as well while Sousuke reached up and gently brushed the hair out of his face.

                “You aren’t the only one who needs to apologize… I’m sorry too…” He told him softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently. Rin pulled closer to him and buried his face against Sousuke’s shoulder.

                They stayed like that for several minutes as Rin’s crying was hidden by the rain and Sousuke gently rubbed his back. Eventually Rin pulled away enough to look up at Sousuke again and he kissed him softly.

                “I love you, I love you so much and I don’t want anything else from you, I love you how you are” Rin told him and Sousuke smiled at him.

                “I love you too… Now let’s go back home” he told Rin softly and the redhead nodded. Sousuke took his hand and they walked back home like that together, remaining pleasantly quiet as they went home.

 

*                *                *                *                *                *

 

                When they got home, both of them stripped out of their soaked clothes and Sousuke got a bunch of towels. He put one on the bed then sat Rin down. Rin kept still, but a blush started to creep up his cheeks as Sousuke started to gently dry him off. He started with Rin’s hair, getting it as dried as he could with just a towel before he wrapped him in a towel, starting to warm him back up. As he rubbed soft circles against his skin with the towel, he gently started to kiss along Rin’s shoulder. He moved to his collarbone then up his neck, watching as Rin started to blush more at all the affection.

                “Sousuke…” Rin gasped when Sousuke started to suck a mark on his neck.

                “Mmm… Yes babe?” He purred and Rin started to tug him down onto the bed with him.

                “You’re still soaked,” Rin said with a chuckle and Sousuke laughed as Rin stole the towel from him.

                “But I’m busy right now,” Sousuke teased as he kept leaving light marks down Rin’s pale skin. The redhead paused a moment then smiled before he moved up into Sousuke’s lap.

                “Compromise?” Rin asked as he started to dry off Sousuke’s hair and still allowed him to run his hands and lips all along his torso. Sousuke began moving his hands lower, gently massaging Rin’s thighs and he started licking and sucking on one of the boy’s nipples. Rin inhaled sharply and let out a soft moan, feeling his cock twitching into full hardness in his boxers from his touches.

                “All warmed up yet?” Sousuke purred as Rin abandoned the towel in favor for clinching to Sousuke’s shoulders as the larger boy started to palm his erection through his boxers. Rin whined and bucked his hips against his hand, wanting more.

                “Y-Yes… Sou… please…” Rin gasped and Sousuke lifted his hips up and pulled his boxers down. Rin kicked them off then tugged off Sousuke’s as well before climbing back into his lap so he was straddling Sousuke’s legs. As he did this, Sousuke had reached over and pulled the lube bottle from their bedside table and put it on the bed next to them. When Rin was back in his lap he started again by pulling Rin down into a kiss. It was slow and sweet as Sousuke wanted to take his time this time. He wanted to go slow so he could worship every inch of Rin and make sure the redhead knew how much he loved him.

                Rin finally broke the kiss with gasp when Sousuke started to stroke his length, making Rin moan loudly. Sousuke smiled, watching him and listening at all the little noises Rin made as he got more and more needy.

                Sousuke pulled his hand away as he started to suck on Rin’s other nipple to distract him for a moment as he opened the lube up and coated his fingers. He slipped his hand back and gently circled his finger around Rin’s hole, waiting until Rin relaxed against his touch before he slid a finger inside him.

                “Sousuke…” Rin moaned softly as Sousuke started to work him open, soon adding a second finger and he thrust them in deeper, searching for his sweet spot. Rin now started to kiss and nip along Sousuke’s skin, reaching down between his legs to start stroking Sousuke but Sousuke swatted his hand away.

                “You should enjoy yourself too,” Rin argued but Sousuke smiled at him before getting a bit of lube on his other hand. He then wrapped his hand around both his and Rin’s cock and started stroking them together while slipping a third finger in Rin’s entrance.

                “I love you Rin,” Sousuke purred as Rin gasped, throwing his head back and nearly came from just that. Sousuke smiled then picked up the pace. He stroked them both faster as he started abusing Rin’s prostate with his fingers, watching the redhead becoming undone in his lap until Rin tensed up and cried out loudly.

                “Sousuke!!” Rin moaned as he came, coating both of their torsos with cum. He clung to Sousuke tightly, shaking a little from the intensity of his orgasm as he slowly came down from his high. Sousuke kissed along his skin again, whispering words of praise against his skin as he did.

                “I love you too,” Rin purred when he finally caught his breath and tilted Sousuke’s chin up to kiss him again. He slowly slid off his lap and rolled onto the bed, lying on his back and looked up to Sousuke. “Come on, we’re not done yet” Rin told him and Sousuke smiled then moved to him as Rin hooked his legs around his waist and pulled him close again.


End file.
